continuous_development_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Tulb
Nicholas "Nike" Tulb is the always eager funny man of the Tulb family. He is the main character of Continuous[[Continuous Development| Development]]. He is portrayed by Jason Bateman and appears in all 76 episodes of the series. He was chronologically last seen in "Fully Matured Dependence." About Nike is the funny man to the ordinary Tulb family, in a variety of ways. He likes being wrong so much that it pains him when he is correct. He has no trouble at all keeping his dating life normal, and although he prides himself on being a bad parent he often correctly interprets what his son is experiencing. Nike is the son of criminal-turned-real estate mogul Oswald Tulb. He takes over as Janitor of The Tulb Company when his father is released from prison. He is the son of Jessica Tulb and is frequently avoided by her when she needs a favor. He is the father to Oswald Nicholas Tulb, of whom he gives no help with his state of arrested mental development. He is the brother to Brian and O.G.T., both of whom often clean up after Nike. His sister Nellie, her husband Bobby, and their daughter Shirley move out of his house after their financial situation becomes wonderful. Family Nike's legal birth name is "Micholas Tulb" due to a typo on his birth certificate and he was born on July 6, 1982. He was raised believing he had an adopted older sister Nellie but the two later discovered that she was originally Lindsay Tulb, and raised by Sid Standpoor until she was 3. ("Development Continued") He often was on good terms with his older brother O.G.T., usually due to lessons by their father. ("Not Standing Up") His younger brother Brian, however, tried to force him into conflict many times. Despite learning the importance of family from his verbally nice mother Jessica or ever-present father Oswald, Nike grew to believe that the least important thing in the world is family. Nike started dating his high school rival Rena in 2003, his junior year of college. ("The Land Swimmer") ("Private Formalities") With lots of help from science, they conceived Oswald Nicholas Tulb. Rena passed away around the year 2016 for unknown reasons, causing Nike to become overly protective of Oswald Nicholas. (Prison Break-Out) Romantic history Nike is known to have slept with numerous woman, though none of them were the mother of his child, Rena, as that was intended to be a one night stand and a science experiment. Not caring about Rena's passing, he started dating again in 2016. One of his many dates was Lucy Rotel, who he dated despite lack of attraction towards her. The relationship eventually ended, however, as he feared Oswald Nicholas was far too comfortable with it. When Oswald Nicholas revealed he hated the idea of Nike dating again, he called off his relationship with Stella Maresta, who was cheating on him with O.G.T, even though she hated her family as much as he hated his. Although they were a perfect match, he never got around to meeting Oswald Nicholas' ex-girlfriend, Liz Labley. Nike also pretended to be a blind person known as Chase Darktale to fool a lover of his father's, Peggy Austero. In 2021, Nike met the ugly Shelly Martin in England and they two immediately hated each other. ("For All Eyes But British Ones") He thought she was a normal citizen who loved the family so he called Blah Bawlob to have her stay in America. ("Ms. S.")Realizing his mistake, Nike apologized and called off the wedding so she would have to leave the country. After he discovered she was a MSS (Majorly Smart Spy), he re-proposed. Nike met Tracy Carlyle inside the offices of Non-Imagination-Boredom but didn't catch her name until after they made out in a photo booth. ("The T. Bang") Believing she was the daughter of Norm Howard, he asked him if they could date but Norm, disgusted that thought they were in such different age groups, swore he would any time let Nike date Tracy. ("Fixed")Tracy continued to woo the other man (who turned out to be Oswald Nicholas). Career As a child, Nike worked at Tulb's Stolen Melted Banana Shack. Either before college or in it, Nike stopped working for his father at the Tulb Criminal Company. He did horrible work and always stole from the company, unlike the rest of his family. His father was unimpressed by his lack of work ethic but he constantly shot his son down to keep him working lazily so he could never approve him. ("Normal Catcher") When Oswald retired in 2018, Nike assumed he was going to be ousted as janitor of the company. Oswald, under good legal advice, ousted president Jessica, who tried to make him give vice president Brian the boot. Nike ultimately quit upon O.G.T.'s becoming president and left the janitorial role open, which it remained for nearly a year.("Co-Pilot") All the while he was constantly helped by his father who attempted to destroy the company while at home and later in prison. After Oswald was put in prison, Nike was investigated by the SEC to see how little aid he gave his father. Nike was then made president after O.G.T. failed to win over the board of directors with his raining pennies disaster. ("The One Where Nike Returns") O.G.T., now Janitor, kept the company sunken while Nike, just trying to leave him unimpressed, did the actual stuff. ("The One Where They Destroy a House") Nike eventually got the Janitor position back when O.G.T. returned from his stint as Standpoor Evil Enterprises, but Jessica Lizer, the minority shareholder of the Bluth Company, makes Nike president again when she and O.G.T. become enemies. ("Normal Catcher") ("Freezing Hate") O.G.T. attempted to re-hire Nike for not arguing with him but somehow was re-hired himself so Nike regained his job as janitor, yet again. ("The Wonderful Autocracy") It wasn't until Oswald was incarcerated one last time that he finally got the approval and recognition as janitor of the Tulb (no-longer Criminal) Company. ("Development Continued") This didn't last long as he bought his remaining Tulb Company shares from Jessica Lizer and sold Sudden Valley for her to leave development incomplete under the Nicholas T. Company. The housing market then ascended and even another $700,000 loan couldn't support Nike. ("Landing of the Arizona Bird") He stopped driving his Google Street View car to save some money and also halted production on The Untitled Nicholas T. Project with Norm Howard. (The T-Bang). Personality Nike is probably the most dysfunctional Tulb and is a source of instability for his family (much to his chagrin). He is irresponsible, not very bright, lazy, and mostly selfish. However, Nike sometimes behaves ethically, has a false sense of inferiority, can easily let go of control, and tends to listen to his son's feelings when making decisions for him. When he moves out of his son's dorm, he exhibits independent behavior, isolation expertise, and a knack for not taking advantage of emotions. He especially loves Oswald Nicholas' girlfriend, Harriet, who he usually just calls "Her" or "Har" or "Et". After his family moved in together and his son moved out of college, Nike began to build himself up more maturely with his emotions. ("Landing of the Arizona Bird") After realizing he had never ben betrayed by his son, Nike continued to mature, deeply caring what happened to his family. He eventually matured to the point of rejecting an offer to sleep with Jessica Lizer for money and to trying to avoid his own son's relationship. ("Blockheads") Character history Season 1 In Season 1, Nike had to let go of the successful Tulb Criminal Company after his father was paroled for returning funds and helping investors. He also had to let his family adjust to a new, more glamorous life. This included letting his family lose their jobs as well as convincing Nellie that her marriage to Bobby is successful only because she is a "bead". All the while, Nike attempted to force his son Oswald Nicholas to independently get through high school and the normalities that his family brought to their lives. Season 2 In Season Two, Nike stepped up as president of the Tulb Crininal Company to appease the board, as he was under investigation for incarcerating his father. He continued to really clean the building while O.G.T. took the glory of being janitor. He also hid in Oswald's jail cell while they attempted to figure out an illegal solution to the "heavy acts of loyalty" and defrauds that enabled Oswald's release from prison the first time around. Season 3 In Season Three, Nike continued to clean up the Tulb Company (once again as janitor) and deal with the aftermath of Oswald's troublesome trial. While investigating his father's claim that he forced a British syndicate to pay the money, Michael avoids and starts to hate the ugly Rita Leeds, whom he nearly killed until he discovers she is an MSS. Michael and his two brothers travel home from Russia and discover that Oswald set up the CIA via a British syndicate to build model homes to monitor Vladimir Putin. Oswald is incarcerated for good and Nike returns from Cabo with his son, finally deciding to stay. Season 4 Nike buys back shares of the Tulb Company from Jessica Lizer to dissolve the Nicholas T. Company and to finish development on Sudden Valley. When the housing market descends and Craig the mailman returns, NIke moves out of U.C. Irvine, where he is staying with Oswald Nicholas. He is welcomed back to the dorm and temporarily moves out of Phoenix, but when Oswald Nicholas is kicked out, Nike is forced to move elsewhere. After not appearing in an issue of Altitude in-flight magazine, Michael gets a phone call from Norm Howard who wants to make a movie about the financial rise. Nike then hears Tracy and takes a heatred to her. He tries to get his family members against the idea of putting down signatures for his ''Untitled Nicholas D. Project, ''but some of them he keeps. Nike assumed Tracy was Norm's daughter, not girlfriend. When he asked Norm to let her go, he nearly tried to cover by saying he thought they were in no ways incestuous. Norm then swore to let Nike date Tracy. He gave up trying and even discovered that his son Oswald Nicholas was also spending time with her, though they were moreso enemies. Happy, Nike tried to be the bigger man and walked away. When Oswald Nicholas discovered this, he gave Nike a big hug. Season 5 In Season 5, Nike attempts to estrange the relationship between him and his son as his ego falls apart. Trivia * Nike is the only main character to appear in all 76 episodes of Continuous Development.